Plot (SoW game)
Food Diaries are a crucial element in Story of World (video game). It is considered a major part of the main storyline, and the player may begin finding and accessing these rainbows after players find and reunite the two half of the diary, which is necessary for the Kanimals to talk to one. Completing the diaries allows the player to unlock new areas and, consequently, also unlocks the characters that reside in such places, allowing more people to visit and frequent Waffle Island, and giving the player access to new stores, get married and have children. 'General Information' While exploring Funville, the player may have encountered one or a few of the five large trees that have a small colored flower at the base of it. Each flower represents one of five Kanimals, and when the player has completed diary, watering the flower in front of that tree will prompt a Kanimal to pop up, and it will then give one a recipe. If the player gather all items it asks for and return to the tree, they will have completed a rainbow, which acts as a bridge of sorts, taking one to a new area that was previously inaccessible. 'Diary' Diaries are very important aspects to the main storyline. With it, the player can begin to call upon five Kanimals and complete the diaries, which will unlock new characters and areas. There are two scenarios to the diary, and Mr. Jason will speak to the player when it's time for one to learn of it and begin the main quest. First Scenario of the Diary Players must first ship 1000 Cash of items (this can be easily accomplished early in the game by shipping mushrooms found in the mine and planting crops). When the player has done this, Mr. Jason will appear at his/her house the next morning, and comment on how well your farm is doing. He will say it's time for the player to learn about Diary, and a short scene will play out as he tells one a few basic facts of the diary. Second Scenario of the Diary The second half scenario of Diary requires a little more work to obtain. Speak to Maria, and, if the player hasn't already upgraded their house, he will ask you to do so. Reason being he thinks that the player is "just moved in" and have different things to worry about than the diary. Once you've upgraded your house, he will ask the player to speak with the carpenter, Niklas. After some conversation, Niklas will tell the player to Mr. Jason, telling one to tell him that you're interested in fixing the Food Tower. He will then give you the key to it. With the key, head to Waffle Town Square, where the tower is located, and equip it like a tool. Face the front of the Food Tower and use it. This should trigger a scene where the player retrieves the second half of Diary, and with it, one can now begin to re-awaken Kanimals and complete the diaries. 'Arc 1: Marine's Request' Marine is a white rabbit Kanimal who wears a pink bow. Her tree and flower are located in Funville Town Plaza, between the Playground and Angel Berry Patisserie. It is the first rainbow to complete. 'Arc 2: Ruka's Request' Ruka is a white cat Kanimal. Her tree and flower are located in to the left of Bluebird Mansion. Required Items 'Arc 3: Gina's Request' Gina is a grizzly bear Kanimal. Her tree and flower are located in to the left of Martina's House in Farm Area. 'Arc 4: Ludo's Request' Ludo is a black cat Kanimal. His tree and flower are located in to the left of Martina's House in Farm Area. Completing this part allows the player to view the remaining 3rd and 4th rival events (only after you have seen the 1st and 2nd rival events). After seeing all 4 rival events the couple will get married one year later. 'Arc 5: Vani's Request' Vani is a white Shih Tzu Kanimal. Completing this storyline allows marriage. Required Items 'Arc 6: The Stone of Happiness' All townspeople will talk about the Stone of Happiness at this point, but it is Rin who gives you the clues to advance. Talk to Maria when she's at the patisserie, but not sitting. Follow her clue to the Food Tower, and search the stairs until a cut-scene triggers. Place the stone at the Food Tower, by holding it then walking forward, and pressing A when you reach the hollow circle. Talk to Rin. Her clue will lead you to the 10th floor of mine and another tablet. Place that Tablet at the Food Tower. Talk to Reni. Talk to Mr. Jason at night when he is inside his room on the 5th floor apartment, Room 2. Ask him about a seedling, then a secret. At the list of options to ask more questions, ask him about each one in the order they appear. If you do it right, he'll give you a clue to find the key to the locked door in his apartment room. Go to the school auditorium the next day and search the stage. Take the key to Mr. Jason's room when he's not home, and open the locked door. This leads to the garden, and another tablet. Go back to the Food Tower and place the tablet again. Exit the tower, and go back in. 'Arc 7: Ending' Meet Vani near the Food Tower. The Kanimals will have you help them mix one final powers, connecting the tree to where Queen Shika is trapped in the clouds. From now on, the player can find the queen at her castle. At this point, the main storyline ends as Queen Shika gives Player an album showing pictures and clips of the townspeople's happy times together. The game will automatically save after the Town album credit finished rolling, and players return to the Title Screen. You can then continue to play normally. Category:Walkthrough in Games